


bet you wanna skip my calls now (well guess what? i like that)

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, F/F, Mutual Pining, Prom, Teasing, Vandalism, tyzula baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: ty lee's prom posters keep getting destroyed for no good reason.tyzula high school.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	bet you wanna skip my calls now (well guess what? i like that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspenRoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/gifts).



> the beloved "oo you wanna kiss me so bad" trope. but, tyzula. i own nothing.

—

all she could see was red.

sure, the red was the anger she felt, but it was also the color of the ink on her homemade prom posters.

colored over her gray eyes were x’s, devil horns over her brown hair, and a forked tongue sticking out of her smiling mouth. 

this was the sixth poster in three days that was defaced, and she only had four pure ones left. 

ty lee was  _ livid.  _

she couldn’t understand why they were getting defaced- or who would do such a thing. sure, not everyone liked popular cheer-leaders, who were always surrounded by the football players. but she thought she was very socially diverse in her friend group.

for example, one of her best friends was aang, a peaceful monk who befriended everyone, no matter what. she was also friends with suki, the leader of the karate and skateboarding club. sokka was her closest confidante- the nerdiest class president and robot club leader the school has seen.

plus, ty lee was more than just a cheerleader. she was apart of the gsa club (she was openly bisexual), the feminist club (intersectional of course), and was the co-captain of the gymnastics team. surely she was branched out. 

she also did her best to always be kind, and a careful person. she treated everyone the same no matter what. 

so what the hell was this vandalist’s problem with her running for prom queen? 

she took a picture of the poster, and sent it to the  _ girls and the gays  _ group chat. 

  
  


_ ty lee: look at this ! that’s SIX posters now!  _

_ suki: haha loser _

_ sokka: have u tried glue? _

_ katara: i’ll help make more!  _

_ yue: i think i know who did it.  _

  
  


ty lee’s eyebrows furrowed, her scowl growing bigger as she furiously texted back.

  
  


_ ty lee: who? tell me NOW! _

_ suki: dude take a deep breath _

_ sokka: yikes _

_ yue: have u heard of that girl named azalea?  _

_ yue: **azula  _

_ ty lee: who? _

_ yue: that burnout girl. i saw her with several red markers in her backpack _

_ suki: :0 _

_ ty lee: where do i find this jerk?  _

_ yue: check behind the bleachers.  _

_ ty lee: thanks yue.  _

  
  


she huffed, putting her phone back into her pocket. she then reached up and ripped down the poster, cringing at all her hard printing work being ruined. again.

she turned on her heel, and stomped off towards the bleachers. it was time she punished the vandalizer.

—

ty lee fixed her blouse, and straightened up her skirt. she would face her vandalizer with grace and the fury of hell fire.

okay, that was dramatic. but seriously, what the hell? she worked hard on her prom posters. they were nicely laminated for a  _ reason _ !

she was a shoo-in, running with her boyfriend chan. they were bound to be the crowned king and queen! she was obviously going to beat out zuko/jin, and her best friends sokka/suki. it was inevitable.

she finally made her way to the back of the bleachers, where the culprit was supposed to be. she stepped back in surprise, as she found three girls slouching on a couch.  _ heart of glass  _ played softly in the background, and two of the girls were smoking.

one girl was in the middle, dressed in an emerald green top and black cargo joggers. she was smoking a cigarette, while kicking her bare feet to the beat of the music. she was clearly blind, so it couldn’t have been her who vandalized her posters.

the girl next to her was mai, and ty lee only knew that because they had calculus together. the goth girl was sharpening her nails with one of her knives, holding a non-lit cigarette in her teeth.

finally, the last girl, sitting on the edge of the ratty couch, must be azula. she was a beautiful girl- dressed in a red lace crop top and black mom jeans. she had doc martens on and was covered in many tattoos. 

(she sadly, was really, really, really  _ hot _ ) 

but, was drawing something on a piece of crumpled notebook paper, with a red marker.

ty lee blushed slightly, but straightened up. that must be the culprit. she stamped her foot on the ground, but that didn’t work. none of the girls even batted an eye.

she then cleared her throat loudly. still no response.

she then resorted to being irrational, so she stomped up to azula, and ripped the drawing out of her hands.

“hey what the fuck?” the girl exclaimed, finally snapping her eyes up to meet ty lee’s.

ty lee opened her mouth to respond, but faltered. azula’s eyes were golden, matching the crown earrings and necklace she wore. she was ethereal. 

“i… you…”, she stammered, suddenly forgetting her purpose.

azula cocked an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face. behind her, the green shirt girl straightened up and faced the commotion, and mai lit the cigarette, a smile clear on her face.

azula got up from the couch, measuring up to ty lee. she was clearly two inches taller, but it felt like ty lee was looking up to a skyscraper. azula put her hands into her pockets, still smirking.

(ty lee cursed every single god in existence for the blush spreading across her cheeks)

“oo she wants to kiss you so bad” crowed the green shirt girl, sitting up to “see” the action.

ty lee’s mouth dropped. “i do NOT!” she shrieked back, crossing her arms defiantly.

azula grinned, sticking her hand behind her back for the other girl to high five it. she then crossed her arms, looking closely at ty lee.

“i think you’re right toph, she does want to kiss me,  _ so bad _ ,” azula purred, her eyelids low.

ty lee has no words. this was  _ not  _ how this confrontation was supposed to go down. she couldn’t even recall why she was here.

“i… no.. i have a boyfriend!” she weakly said, as azula leaned in close to ty lee’s face.

the girl smirked, her golden eyes gleaming with triumph.

“and?”

ty lee pushed the girl back lightly, even though she smelled deliciously like black cherries. she stuck her finger into azula’s chest, trying to muster up some anger.

“listen! you know i have a boyfriend because you’ve been defacing my prom posters with that damn red marker. those were expensive! you will stop it now!” she said, trying to sound furious.

azula lightly brushed off ty lee’s hand, and reached into her pocket to pull out a red marker.

“you mean this red marker?” she said innocently, waving it in front of ty lee’s face.

ty lee made a grab for it, but azula pulled it back, instead putting it down into her shirt and tucking it into her bra.

(ty lee’s heart was going at least two hundred miles per hour at this point)

azula laughed, knowing she had the girl beat. “come get the marker, ty lee. end your troubles now,”.

ty lee knew she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t reach into her  _ bra.  _ that was just… inappropriate. 

the girl laughed again, knowing she won. she pulled away from the couch, and walked up closer to ty lee. ty lee shuffled back, until her back met a beam. she was pressed against the beam, with azula right in her personal space. 

the girl put her hand against the beam, right above ty lee’s head.

she leaned in, whispering into ty lee’s ear. “ i bet you wanna rip my heart out, don’t you pretty girl?” 

ty lee shivered at the feeling, but tried to maintain her composure by crossing her arms. azula only grinned bigger at her actions. she leaned closer, facing ty lee. 

“listen, lee, i’m not gonna stop. you see, i have a reputation to keep up. and it’s making sure i get to be with every pretty girl at this school” she drawled, her eyelids low. 

ty lee leaned in, just a little. not knowing why. she was under some sort of trance. 

azula, with her other hand, tilted ty lee’s chin up to meet her gaze. the girl licked her lips, looking intently at ty lee’s mouth.

“i frankly don’t care that you have a boyfriend. cause i wanna mess your life up, and you’re gonna wanna tape my mouth shut. that's all,”.

azula pushed off the pole, and let go off ty lee’s chin. she sauntered back to the couch, hips swinging.

ty lee just stood there, paralyzed. 

“oh and lee?”

ty lee snapped her gaze back to the girl walking away, waiting on her every word.

the girl sat on the edge of the couch. “the couch is always open, okay? you know where it is now” she said, patting the cushions.

ty lee gulped, red faced, and turned on her heel and fled the bleachers. 

\---

it was safe to say, her posters kept getting defaced. and she ended up getting a new prom date. 

one that wore a scarlet tux with matching heels, and not a black tux with beat up sneakers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was one of those things that just had to be written. more lorde inspired fics to come- i have to beat out AspenRoman (hehe). i hope you all enjoyed it, thank you for reading :)


End file.
